Fathers and Sins
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The sequal to Digi-Force. A mysterious Digidestined arrives from the future, while Gennai is shot.(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

Fathers and Sins The sequel to Digi-Force. 

I've stopped work on Digi-Cutioner's Song. This is my less confusing one based on that idea. 

Part 1: 

In a small section of Tokyo, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya sat in a bar, trying to forget what had happen these past for months. Sora returned from the dead, he divorced his wife, she makes a deal with Lord Demonmon, she dies, your son, the one you love with all your hearth, is gone. He was infected with Metaletemon's Dark Network Virus. The only way to save him was a Digimon named Sistermon. She took him to the future, but Tai would never see him again. To top that off he was the leader of Digi-Force. He and his friends were supposed to be saving the world, but how could Tai saved the world, if he couldn't even save his son? 

"Tai?" 

He turned slowly at the voice. It was Sora. The woman he loved more than anything. "What is it?" he grumbled,"I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to be disturbed!" 

"Tai," Sora said, sitting next to him,"Drowning yourself in liquor isn't going to help! You haven't said anything since we returned from the Digi-underworld! You need to talk about this, not keep it bottled up inside." 

Tai slammed the beer glass into the bar so hard it almost shattered. "Why not? I've done a pretty good job of keeping things bottled up so far, haven't I? My son is gone! Sure, he might be save, but I'll never see him again! How am I supposed to talk about it, huh?" 

"How," he mumbled, falling into the table. "I'm his father," he blubbered,"I should have done something." 

"Tai," Sora said, patting him on the back," we'd better get going. The others are starting to worry." 

Tai was too upset to argue. 

On the other side of Tokyo, near Tokyo Towers, a bright light flashed and materialized two figures. One was a 18-year-old guy, the other was a small mechanical triceratops. "Did we make it?" the guy asked. 

The triceratops nodded. "According to my internal clocks, we have successfully travel back in time one hundred years, Akira." 

The guy nodded, running a hand over his arm. His left one was a mixture of computer and black wires. "Well, we'd better find them, Mechmon." 

The rookie digimon nodded. "According to maps of this old city, the Digi-Force headquarters are the nearest of the two." 

Akira nodded. "Lead the way!" 

They walked for a bit before a being appeared behind them. Quickly turning around, the being disappeared. "Someone's on to us," Akria said,"Let's get there quickly!" 

The two ran off, while the being reappeared again. "So," Ultradatamon thought, "the Gene scan confirms it, but how can it be him?" 

They continued to walk until they finally reached the headquarters of the Digi-Force. "So," Akira said,"This is where the legendary Tai Kamiya lives?" 

Mechmon nodded. "Internal library says he is leader of Digi-Force, but is also head leader of both Digi-Force and Digidestined. The Digidestined leader, Daisuke, updates him from time to time." 

Akira nodded. "Well, should we ring the doorbell?" 

Mechmon chuckled. They stared at each other for a minute before they heard voices coming up the sidewalk. It was a brown haired woman with a brown haired man slouching on her. "Can I help you?" she asked. Akria looked at Mechmon. "Computer match positive. The man slouched over her is Tai Kamiya." 

"That must mean you're Sora," Akria said. 

"That's right," Sora said,"Who are you?" 

"You're probably not going to belive me, but I need your help!" 

Sora snapped at attention. Digi-Force was used to people showing up, asking for help. "Sure, "Sora said,"Just go right in." 

They walked into the conference room. Sora helped Tai into his chair. "I'm okay now,"he said, striating up," Its business time." 

Sora sounded the conference bell. Slowly the other members of Digi-Force arrived. Matt and Gabumon stumbled down into the room. "What is it? We were fast asleep." 

"I wish I could say that," Mimi said, with a paper bag with eye and mouth holes over her head. "I don't have any makeup on." 

"You're fine Mimi!" Palmon told her. 

"I was conducting an experiment on Digivoluvtions," Izzy and Tentomon walked in. 

"And we were watching some t.v. so I guess we don't have anything to complain about," Joe said, as he and Gomamon walked in. 

"What happened?" Agumon asked when he and Biyomon walked in. "We were sleeping, too." 

"Together?" Tentomon asked. 

Agumon blushed. "Ah..." 

"Agumon and Biyomon sitting in a tree, " Palmon said," K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"Enough," Tai said with a smile, "Now, we called you here because of this young man." Akria stood up. "My name is Akria, this is my Digimon Mechmon. We are from the future! One hundred years. We are here to stop my time, your future, from happening!" 

"Okay," Tai said. 

"You don't seemed surprised." Mechmon said. 

"Will deal with so much weird stuff, "Mimi said,"That you story sounds normal." 

"Tell us about our future," Sora said. 

"Well, its horrible. I grew up in a small group of Digimon who followed the teaching of the Sistermon. Our world is over run by a group of Digimon called the Controlers! And they're lead by the Dark Lord, who you know in this time as Apocalymon!" 

"We defeated him!" Biyomon said. 

"That's why we've come back," Akira said,"To help stop him again." 

to be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2: 

In the Digiworld, Digimon were gathered around a stage awaiting the arrival of a very important singer Digimon. She would be giving a free concert, but not before Geni would give an important speech about humans. The barrier between the two worlds was down, so Digimon and humans could interact daily. The time between the Digital World and Earth was now the same, so age wasn't a factor anymore. 

Mingled in the crowd were the Digidestined and their Digimon Allies. Leomon was in talking to Daisuke. As the two leaders, they were watching the stage from a secure distance. "This scenario is unacceptable!" Daisuke said. 

"Why?" Leomon asked. 

"How are we supposed to maintain any security parameters under these conditions?" 

"Don't worry. We can." 

Daisuke sighed. He wasn't going to make his point across, so he continued to keep watch. Looking around the crowd he saw Miyako and Iori, arguing about something, then he saw T.K. and Kari. Everyone was keeping watch, so what could go wrong? 

Just then, Geni walked on the stage. "Greetings," he said. 

Everyone in the crowd booed. They wanted to see the Digimon singer, not listen to an old man. They continued to become upset. "Get off the stage!" they shouted. 

Suddenly, Geni was thrown back as something hit his head. "Oh my gosh!" a Digimon cried,"Someone shot Geni!" 

"No just anyone!" a voice from the crowd said. The Digimon scurried away, leaving Geni's assassin visible. He was an 18 year old boy dressed in armor, with his head covered by a mask, with a small humanoid black and white Digimon. "My name is Seiji, and I just saved tomorrow!" 

Back on Earth, Tai sat in a restaurant booth, with Agumon sleeping at his feet. "Man," he thought,"I sure do miss Kari, I wonder how she's doing?" 

He turned and stared at an ad poster for a beer showing a woman in a bikini. Suddenly the woman became Mimi. "Wow!" he thought again,"I'd sure like to see that!" 

"Okay!" Sora and Biyomon said, walking out of the bathroom. "We're back! Your hearts can start beating again. Hello, earth to Tai Kamiya, you...you're thinking about her in that way again!" 

"Her?" Tai said,"I'm thinking about you. I'm always thinking about you!" 

"Tai," Sora said, annoyed,"My crest gave me the power of telepathy. Don't lie to a psychic, its demeaning." 

Across the street, Akira, and Izzy were buying groceries. "So," Izzy said,"Can you tell me anything more about your future? Like, what do you know of us?" 

"Well," Akira said,"I know of Tai's son." 

"What?" Izzy said,"Why didn't you tell him?" 

"Because its just history! The Sistermon's greatest legend! That one day, the Kamiya child will be delivered to us and he will destroy Apocalymon. I don't know if here ever came, or what!" 

"Oh," Izzy said, walking out of the store. "We'd better hurry! Tentomon and Mechmon probably are pretty hungry." 

They walked over to the car to see their Digimon sitting in the car, looking out the window. 

They walked a few more feet towards them before a sword landed in front of them. Looking up they saw Puppetmon and Metalseadramon glaring over them. "Hello," Metalseadramon said," In the name of Apocalymon, you will be destroyed!" 

The two Digimon had finally gotten the car door open and they rushed outside. "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon." "Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!" 

"Mechmon digivolve to Technomon!" 

Technomon was a large triceratops with metal armor and two cannons sticking out of his back. "We can take these guys!" he said."Techno Blast!" 

Two beams of energy shot out of his back and nailed Puppetmon and sent him flying. "Wow!" Megakabuterimon said," You're pretty strong for a Champion!" 

Technomon blushed. "That was my super attack. I used up most of my energy. Can you take Metalseadramon by yourself?" 

"Sure can! Horn Buster!" 

Metalseadramon was pelted and injured badly. "You've gotten stronger, I'll admit that! But we've served out purpose! Our leader Piedmon has succeeded in the mission Apocalymon told of us! Your two leaders are gone!" 

He turned, grabbed Puppetmon and the two flew away. "What's he talking about?" Akira asked. 

"Tai and Sora!" 

Izzy's communicator went off. "Izzy here," he said,"Matt, what's up?" 

"Trouble!" Matt said, over the comunicator,"Geni's been shot!" 

"This..this never happened!" Akira said,"Time has been altered!" 

"How?" 

"The only way that could have happened is if someone outside of time traveled through it! And since I haven't done anything that important, there must be another time walker here!" 

Meanwhile, in a hidden place, Dark Tyranamon, Phantomon, Scorpiomon, Mekanorimons, and Garbegmons stood over a giant coffin. Phantomon nodded and one of the Mekanorimons pressed a button on the side of it. The lid slowly opened. "Welcome back M'Lord," Dark Tyranamon said. 

"It is too soon," a voice bellowed from inside. A giant figure sat up, filling the enormous cavern with his torso,"Why have I, Apocalymon, been awakened in a state of unfinished healing?" 

"We had to bring you out early boss," Scorpiomon said,"There's trouble brewing." 

Apocalymon grabbed Scorpiomon with his fist and slammed him against the wall. "My powers are not yet complete! I am not fit to be revived!" 

"Master," Phantomon said,"Machinations are being preformed against the Digidestined! Kamiya, Takenouchi and their Digimon have been captured by the Dark Masters and in your name!" 

"What?" he asked, shrinking down to human size,"How can this be?" "I don't know," Phantomon said. 

"Well, I will find out!" Apocalymon said. 

In the Digiworld, the Digidestined sat in a hospital awaiting their mentor's condition. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Izzy and Tentomon. "I'm the emissary from Digi-force, what happened?" 

"He was shot by someone calling himself Seiji. He had a humanoid black Digimon with white stars on him. He teleported away before we could stop him." 

"How is he?" Tentomon asked. 

"Not good I'm afraid." a doctor Digimon said, walking out of the operating room. "You must see this!" 

They followed him inside. Geni was lying on an examining table, with a dark mass growing on his head. "What is that?" Iori asked. 

"I can tell you," Tentomon said,"Its the Dark Network Virus. It will slowly transform him into a mass of black wires." 

"How do we help him?" T.K. asked. 

"That's the thing, we can't. We need to get him back to his house." 

"Will that help?" 

"In a way, after all a man should be allowed to die in his own home!" 

"Great!" Kari said,"How could this get any worse? By the way, were's Taichi?" 

Izzy paused for a moment. "You would have to ask that!" 

Machinedramon was dragging Tai, and Agumon with one hand, and Sora and Biyomon with the other. He was walking down a long hallway untill he stopped in front of a humanoid, black Digimon with white stars. "Spacemon," Machinedramon said,"He wanted to see these two right?" 

Spacemon nodded. 

"Well," Machinedramon said, dropping them,"Here they are. I'm getting out of here now!" 

After he left a voice behind Spacemon said,"Awaken them!" 

Spacemon shot a small bolt at the foursome. "What happened?" Tai shouted. 

"Where are we?" Biyomon asked. 

"Please calm yourself," the voice said,"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seiji, a time traveler from one hundred years in the future. And you, King and Queen of what is to come, welcome to the end of tomorrow!" 

NEXT: SEIJI TORTURES TAI AND SORA. WHO IS HE. WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH TAI AND SORA AND WHY DID HE SHOOT GENI? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was chained against a wall with numerous mechanical hands a few feet from her. She was in some sort of examining room, with Seiji standing over her. He was wearing full armor, the only part of him showing was his smiling mouth. "Good morning, Ms. Takenouchi!" he said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Sora managed to say.  
  
"I want to test your powers," he gloated, walking to a control consle,"I know that you have telepathic powers from the Crest of Love, let's see how developed those powers are, hm?"  
  
He pushed a button and instantly the hands became alive, pawing and prodding at her body. Pulling her skin and poking her sensitive areas. "Use your powers to stop them!" he said.  
  
"I...I can't!" Sora thought with a wave of horror. "He's done something to my powers!"  
  
"Can't? Oh, thats so sad! Why don't you scream? Scream, and I'll end it all!"  
  
Sora shut her mouth. "I won't scream! I won't!"  
  
Seiji watched the torture for a bit longer, before pulling the mechanical hands away. "Why are you doing this to me?" Sora chocked.  
  
Seiji smiled. "Ironic, isn't it, that I was about to ask you the same question!"  
  
  
"Seiji?" Akira shouted.  
  
Akira, Matt, T.K. and their Digimon were the only ones in Digi-Force headquarters, everyone else was in the Digiworld at Geni's house. They were communicating between video screens. The one Akira was looking at, showed the interior of Geni's house, with the Digidestined and the rest of Digi-Force.   
  
Daisuke nodded. "That is correct."  
  
"What do you know about him?" Matt asked, turning to Akira.  
  
Akira paused for a moment. Then he turned to Mechmon. "Show them," he said.  
  
A cylinder emerged from the top of the mechanical Digimon's back. A beam of light shot from it, creating a hologram of Seiji.   
  
"Seiji, "Mechmon said," Real name, unknown, Age: most likely 18, Status: Self-proclaimed anarchist and for mentor of political dissent. Seji and his Digimon, Spacemon, have participated in acts of aggression against both the controlling rulers, the Controllers know as the Cannamons, as well as the rebellion know as the Chosenmon.   
December, 25, 3020, the Cannamons defeated the remans of the Mao-Sino Province Alliance, thereby gaining control of global forces. Seji then disappeared."  
  
The hologram shut off and Akira turned to face everyone."I was the leader of the Chosenmon who sought to over the Cannamon rule, with Apocalymon as their leader. When my girlfriend died in my arms, when the Cannamons defeated the Mao-Sino Province Alliance, I knew I had to undo the future, so I came back in time to destroy Apocalymon. Seiji obviously followed me for the same reason, to undo the future, but why would he shoot Geni?"  
  
"We don't know," Izzy said," but to find a cure for the Dark Network Virus that's slowly killing him, we need to find Seiji!"  
  
"One more thing," Akira said,"The last time I fought him, I discovered something about the man inside the armor."  
  
"That was?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"That under his helmet, Seiji and I have the same face, but we're not twins!"  
  
"Then he is a duplicate of you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Or Akira of him," Matt said," but that doesn't matter now. Right now we have to find him or Geni dies! On top of that, Tai and Sora are missing also, we have our necks in trouble!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the Digiworld, Apocalymon rubbed his chin in thought. In an effort to understand why the Dark Masters captured Tai and Sora, he was watching the footage of Metalseadramon's and Puppetmon's battle with Megakabuterimon and Akira's Digimon. Apocalymon was intrigued when Mechmon digivolved to Technomon.  
  
"Odd," he said, watching Mechmon digivolve over and over again,"The Digidestined's Digimon have to digivolve using special armor, yet Mechmon didn't! He digivolved using crest and digivice technology! Only a Digidestined with a crest would be able to have his or her Digimon digivolve that way, and that would have to be someone from the original Digidestined, now Digi-Force, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, or Matt! Who is Akira, and how did his Digimon digivolve that way?"  
  
Apocalymon continued the footage, then he told the computer to stop when Akira's crest was shown. "Enlarge," he told it.   
  
The crest was zoomed in. "I have never seen a symbol like that before! Its a sun with a heart in the middle? What does it mean?"  
  
He suddenly heard a noise from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Spacemon. "What is this?" he demanded,"How did you get in my base? How did you get past my defensive?"  
  
"I am aware of how to disable them!" a voice said from behind Spacemon.  
  
"Who are you?" Apocalymon demanded.  
  
"My name is Seiji," he said, walking into view," And it is time to die!"  
  
"I don't know what you want, but if you want to fight, I'll be glad to honor that wish!"  
  
Spacemon walked over to him.  
  
"You must be a Digidestined!" Apocalymon said," But I've never heard of you! Did Tai Kamiya hid you, or are you just a newbie?"  
  
Seiji smiled. "If you wait around long enough, you can ask him yourself, because you see, I've captured Tai and Sora, and soon you will be joining them!"  
  
Apocalymon stared at Spacemon. "This...this puny Digimon defeated the Digidestined's strongest Digimon? How could Wargreymon have fallen so easily? To think, I used to respect both him and Tai!"  
  
"That is another story!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You will not defeat me! I am the strongest Mega Digimon in existence!"  
  
"Oh, "Seji said,"But you see, Spacemon is also a Mega, and, I do hate to brag, but, he's quite strong!"  
  
Spacemon pulled his fist back and nailed Apocalymon, sending him flying into the far wall.  
  
"Infinity Cannon!" he yelled, attacking Spacemon, but he just shrugged it off.  
  
"I'm still too week from by rejuvenation," Apocalymon said, falling to the ground.  
  
"The time has come, the devil to come must pay homage to the devil who made him! Pay me Master of the Time-Stream and let you death be the coin of exchange!"  
  
"I owe you nothing, I don't eve know you!"  
  
"Liar!" Seiji yelled as Spacemon threw Apocalymon into the wall.  
  
"You owe me for everything thats gone wrong in my life!" he continued as Spacemon continued to attacking Apocalymon," You owe two worlds for the wrongs you have visited upon it! Millions cry in agony every day! But that screaming is like unto silence when compared to the lonely cries of an abandoned child. How long has it been since you cried a babe's tears of need? How long has it been since you longed for the gentle warmth of a mother's touch Do you want to know how long it has been for me? It has been forever! A forever brought on by you, Son of pain, Father of the Morning Fire!"  
  
Spacemon dropped his fists as a bleeding Apocalymon crawled to a circle on the floor. "Trying to reach your teleportaion matrix?" Seiji asked,"Where can you flee?"  
  
"To safety," he whispered as he fell on the circle and disappeared.  
  
"No!" Seiji cried," Could he still live? No, he has no where to go. Dead in time."  
  
The door opened and Dark Tyranamon, Phantomon, Scorpiomon, Mekanorimons, and Garbegmons walked in. "Who are you?" Phantomon asked.  
  
"Ah, "Seiji asked,"You follow the first among Digimon, don't you? Who has bested Apocalymon?"  
  
"You have," Phantomon asked as they bowed before him.  
  
"You do you follow?"  
  
"We follow you."  
  
Seiji smilied.  
  
  
Deep in Seiji's base, a cell door flew open and Tai and Agumon ran out. "Great!" Tai said to him,"Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
Tai followed Greymon as they ran into a dark corridor. "What's Seji trying to do to us?" Tai asked,"We have to find Sora and Biyomon!"  
  
They heard a noise in the darkness and Greymon blasted it. "Great job!" Tai said,"What's going on? Now the lights come on?"  
  
Tai looked over to see what Greymon asked. He felt a wave of horror when he discovered who.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
  
The Digidestined were seated in Geni's house, waiting for Izzy and Joe's update on his condition when there was a giant explosion from outside. "What was that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Whatever it was, I bet it took out the big-screen t.v.!" Gomamon joked.  
  
"Who'd be foolish enough to attack us in the strongest base in the Digiworld?" Daisuke asked as they ran outside to see a smoldering crater.  
  
"Fortunately for all of us, Daisuke Motomiya," the voice mumbled," the one who is here is neither fool nor aggressor."  
  
"You?!" Gomamon yelled, digivolving to Ikkakumon.  
  
"Yes, me, Apocalymon," he said, climbing out of the crater," and it is good to see that old foes are waiting to strike!"  
  
"You're right! Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
Apocalymon raised his hand and took each blast, but even in his weaken state, he shrugged them off. "You do not understand, I did not come here to fight you. I came to help end this game, and that means defeating the one who hurt us all, we must battle Seiji together!"  
  
to be continued....   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
Tai held Sora in his arms. "No!" he yelled, squeezing her lifeless body. "What have you done?"  
  
Dark Tyranamon appeared and laughed. "It was your idea to escape. I didn't force you, nor did I force your Digimon to blast her or her Digimon."  
  
Greymon glared at him as he held Biyomon's body in her arms.  
  
Dark Tyranamon continued,"I'm here to take you back to your cell and Sora and Biyomon it seems, down to the morgue!"  
  
"Sorry!" Greymon yelled, shooting a blast of fire at him, incinerating him.  
  
"Not the brightest was he?" Biyomon asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"He couldn't have known the psychic power I got from the Crest of Love allowed me to psychical tell them our plane," Sora bragged, standing up.  
  
They started running down the hall. Suddenly a group of Mekanorimon appeared behind them. "Twin Beam!" the blasted.  
  
"I don't understand this!" Sora said as they ran to the end of a platform and turned a corner, "Why are Apocalymon's followers following Seiji?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now! We have to get out of here and alert the other Digidestined to the....."  
  
They stopped when they saw a small baby boy attached to a machine coming out of the wall.  
  
  
Apocalymon slowly opened his eyes to see Mimi, Kari, and Daisuke standing over him with their Digimon. He could see that he was in their med-lab behind a cell wall. "I have completely recovered from my battle with Spacemon, we can now resume negotiations."  
  
"Oh?" Gatomon growled,"Were we in the middle of a deal when you pasted out on the front stoop?"  
  
"You should listen to me! Seiji is holding Tai and Sora! I can help you!"  
  
"Your services in exchange for ours, as you've said, "Daisuke said,"But why in the Digiworld should we trust you?"  
  
Apocalymon smiled. "Because I can do what you cannot. I can cure Geni!"  
  
"Whose to say you can?" Kari asked.  
  
"I...I can." Mimi said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be so surprised! My crest was the Crest of Sincerity. I can tell if someone's being truthful. Just tell me this, Apocalymon, how?"  
  
"You were brought to the Digiworld to fight me! Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, they were all my creations, they worked for me! The Dark Network Virus was my gift to Etemon. There is a cure, and because I created it, I know it!"  
  
  
"They can't!" Akira yelled.  
  
"But they are!" Matt said, emerging from the communications room. Akira, Matt, and T.K. were still in Digi-Force's HQ, trying to come up with a way to find Seiji, when the others contacted them and told them of Apocalymon's offer.  
  
"I know he ruined the future you grew up in, "Matt said,"But Mimi trusts him to save Geni, and I turst Mimi!"  
  
"Fine!" Akira said,"But after we get Seiji, I'm going after him!"  
  
"Let's get back to searching!" T.K. said."Where can he be?"  
  
They thought for a while. Suddenly, Gabumon spoke up. "When I was younger, I can remember running from Kuwagamon. I used to hide in the sewers because the Numemon were down there and that would be the last place he would look!"  
  
"That's great!" Mechmon said,"But how's that supposed to help us find Seiji?"  
  
"What he's saying, "Matt said,"and I'm inclined to believe him, is that Akira's double is probably hiding among his enemies."  
  
"Geni's house?" T.K. asked.  
  
"His defenses would have peg him," Matt said.  
  
"Here?" Akira asked.  
  
"Like wise, our defensise would have got him."  
  
"That would leave Apocalymon!" Patamon said.  
  
Matt nodded and turned to the computer console in front of him and began to type something. "I'm setting the scanner on all of his safe houses. We'll have an answer in a minute."  
  
The others nodded and Matt thought to himself. "Why hasn't Sora used her telepathic powers to cry for help?"  
  
Unbeknownst to all, even himself, Matt took one of his keys and started to scratch a circle in the wooden wall beside him.  
  
  
"I don't believe this!" Tai thought to himself as Sora walked over to the child. "That baby looks like...like Sashi! But when Sistermon took him, she said it was for forever, that I would never see him again!"  
  
The baby had parts of the machine connected to him. Parts Sora was looking at. "Tai, I know how tough this is for you, it seems Seji knew exactly how to hurt you, but how would he know? Was he there? What can we do for this baby?"  
  
They suddenly heard a voice echo through the walls. "Nothing!"  
  
"Seiji!"  
  
"That's right! That child's conciseness has been directly linked to my own, also, his bodily functions have been interwoven with the life support systems of this entire facility!"  
  
"Are you saying we're powerless to hurt you, without hurting him?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Hiding behind a baby, what kind of person are you?" Agumon asked.  
  
"No, no, you misunderstood! I don't hide, I invite! You have the chance to ride the Digiworld, of myself, Apocalymon's followers, even this complex, all you have to do is kill the child!"  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other, then back to the baby. "Well?" Sora asked.  
  
"If I was Izzy or Joe,"Tai said," or had a month to figure it out, I could remove the baby without harming him, but, as it now stands, if I attempt to free him, he'll die."  
  
"We have no choice then. We'll have to give ourselves up."  
  
"No!" Seji screamed,"You can't do that!"  
  
Apocalymon's followers appeared, attacking them. Seiji watched the battle from his control room. "Don't look so surprised Spacemon," he told his Digimon,"They would no doubt sacrifice the child to save themselves. You see, it happened once before!"  
  
"We've got to leave!" Tai said, dodging energy blasts, "For the sake of the child! Greymon, blast the wall, Birdramon will carry us out!"  
  
"Brilliant!" Sora said as the Digimon digivolved.  
  
"Nove Blast!"  
  
Tai and Sora jumped on Bidramon's feet."Great now..."  
  
Suddenly, they felt themselves being sucked towards them hole. "A vacuum?" Tai yelled, as they were pulled through"But how? Where are we?"  
  
  
Matt slammed his fist against the console. "Scan is negative! Where the devil is he?"  
  
"How can we find him?"  
  
Matt suddenly saw the circle he had been drawing. It looked kinda like the moon, complet with the face of the Man in the Moon. "That's it!" Matt yelled,"That's why Sora hasn't been able to give a psychic cry for help, there not in the Digiworld, or on Earth at all!"  
  
to be continued....   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
"Tai and Sora are where?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"The moon!" Matt said,"Where else could they be? It makes perfect sense!"  
  
Matt, Akira, and T.K. were inside the Digi-Force HQ, staring at a communicator screen, where they could see the others in Geni's house.  
  
"Sure!" Daisuke said,"They could be anywhere, so of course, they're on a sphere of lifeless rock. Makes perfect sense!"  
  
"Confused!" Kari said,"I'm completely confused. Please explain how you came to this conclusion."  
  
"Of course," Matt said,"With Seiji trying to muscle in on Apocalymon's territory, it makes sense he would go after Apocalymon's recent base, on the moon. The distance would explain why Sora hasn't been able to use her crest and give a psychic cry for help, but she did. One reached me, on a level so deep my subconscious had to let me know I had an incoming call!"  
  
He moved the camera angle so the others could see the table he had etched a picture of the moon on. "Whether it was intentional or not because I'm the only other guy besides Tai that she felt close to."  
  
"And just how close..." Joe said.  
  
"...is close?" Mimi finished.  
  
"Never mind that now!" Daisuke said,"Are you receiving anymore calls from Sora, unconscious or otherwise?"  
  
"No," Matt said,"Which could mean nothing, or everything! She might have came to, sent a cry for help, and passed out again, or she and Tai broke out of the moon base, not knowing where they where, and Sora's broadcast was a fear boosted scream because they're out on the moon's surface, freezing and suffocating to death! And if that's the case, we'll never reach them in time!"  
  
Tai pushed himself up from the ice cold ground. He saw that Agumon and Biyomon were helping Sora to her feet. They where out on the moon's surface, he was sure of that. He turned to see the looming space station. It was only a few feet, but it seemed like miles. Still, they had to try. They've been through too much, to die of suffocation.  
  
They started walking, when Sora tripped and slammed her face into the ground. Tai grabbed her and started to carry her, when the two Digimon dropped a in front of them. Tai tried to picked them up too, but his mind was starting to slip. Without any air, he was beginning to lose conciseness. He dropped Sora as gently as he could, and was about to fall down, when suddenly he felt a whoosh of something jump into his lungs.  
  
"Arrg!" he panted,"Air! We've got..."  
  
"Ahukkh!" Sora and the Digimon coughed.  
  
"Easy guys!" Tai said,"Slow, slow steady breaths."  
  
"Gonna," Agumon said,"Gonna be sick."  
  
Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw two figures walking towards them. "Well, well, well," Seiji said, "Isn't this cozy."  
  
  
"Still," Matt said," If there's any shot, we have to try! We're going to the moon to rescue Ta..."  
  
"No!" Daiskue said,"I don't want you hurling yourselves into whatever kind of danger awaits unprepared! Instead of having you as assets, we may have to rescue you as well! Come down here as quickly as possible!"  
  
"Forget it!" Akira said,"I'm interested in confronting Seiji, not having to fight my way, out of a Digi-stronghold! Especially one where Apocalymon is staying!"  
  
"If you want to strong arm us," Mechmon said,"Someone's gonna get hurt!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
The two Digimon stared down at Mechmon. "Like who?" Angemon asked.  
  
Mechmon gulped. "Like me, probably, but that won't accomplish anything! You need us cooperative, not comatose!"  
  
"Very well," Daisuke said,"At least wait for us to be ready."  
  
"Fine." Akira said.  
  
"We'll get our own mode of transportation. Geni's house out!"  
  
"So now what?" Kari asked.  
  
"You, T.K. and Digi-Force, will go to the moon and rescue Tai and Sora. The others will watch over Geni."  
  
"But first we have to heal him." Mimi said, walking over to the door. "Apocalymon should be complete rested by now."  
  
  
"Wondering how you can hear me?" Seiji asked as he looked over Tai and Sora. "Simple. Spacemon is capable of creating a certain amount of psychic energy! The same bubble that protects you from the moon's surface, is the same one that enables you to hear me. Oh, and Agumon, I wouldn't bother shooting a 'Peeper Breath' if I were you. It would just ricochet around in there. It wouldn't hurt you, or Tai, of course, but it might serious damage your companions!"  
  
"What do you want from us, already?" Sora asked,"Reveange? For what? You say we did something to scar you when you were little, but, you're only what? two, three, years younger than us? What could we have done when we were all babies?"  
  
"Don't bother asking him," Tai said,"His kind, doesn't need rhyme or reason beyond their own megalomania."  
  
"'His kind'?" Seiji yelled,"Up on all the latest super villain psychology are we? You're so secure, Tai, always knowing that you are in the right. That you could never have brought this on yourself?"  
  
Agumon was going to say something, but he started losing his breath.  
  
"You're running out of air," Seiji said,"There's only so much in there, after all. But I'll tell you what, Tai, I'll offer you a chance. It is after all, the least I can do. And I always do the least I can do. In that respect, I take after you!"  
  
  
"Well?" Mimi asked,"Are you just going to stand there and look menacing, or are you going to help us?"  
  
They where all standing around Geni's bed. Their fallen mentor's chest was now almost completely covered in living black wire. Apocalymon stood over him. "I am just merely planning my strategy, you would not want me to rush into this, trust me!"  
  
Apocalymon examined Geni's arm. "The virus has completely invaded everything from cardiovascular to neural. He is beyond medical help."  
  
"But you can?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Of course," Apocalymon said, taking a small metallic object from his belt," All it will require is this device, and approximately, ninety seconds."  
He placed the device over one of the black cables, then put it back. "What did he just do?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I..I don't know," Kari said.  
  
  
Suddenly, Geni's mouth pulled back in pain as a shower of black wires shot from his mouth. "He's expunging the virus!" Joe said,"No! He's...Apocalymon's making it worse! The virus in enveloping Geni!"  
  
"Beg!" Seiji said," All you have to do is beg! I want you to beg with tears streaming down your faces. The way a child would plead with his parents. Say you need me. Say there's no one more important then me! Do it! Its your only hope!"  
  
"Never," Tai said. The air was staring to run out, but he didn't care. "We don't trust you. We don't want your help! We'd rather die, then throw ourselves at the mercy of someone like you...."  
  
"No!" Seiji yelled,"Get up! I order you too!"  
  
Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon just laid there, passed out and soon to die. "Very well," Seiji said, regain composure of himself,"Follow me."  
  
Spacemon nodded and walked with the bubbled that held Tai and the others trailing behind them.  
  
The others were about to run to Geni's side, when Palmon used her Poison Ivy and wrapped everyone up. "Palmon!" Tentomon shouted,"What are you doing? You have two seconds to move or.."  
  
"Or you'll screw things up is what," Mimi said," No offense."  
  
Geni started to float in the air as the black cables completely enveloped him. There was a bright light that shot from Geni, then over to Apocalymon. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the light disappeared, and Geni slammed to the ground, the black cables, gone, and a small black, cockroach running away from Geni's ear.  
  
"The operation," Apocalymon said, crushing the cockroach,"Is over! In case you're wondering, I accelerated the virus's growth beyond the point where it could replicate itself properly. It feeds on the data that we, as Digimon, and Geni, are made of. I stimulated it so radically that Geni became insufficient to sustain it. So it sought out additional nourishment and found me some what...unpalatable."  
  
"As do we all!" Joe said,"You could have told us you were going to destroy it will terminal indigestion!"  
  
"True, but I had no desire to. Let him sleep, he will be find, when he awakens."  
  
"Thank you," Kari said,"You have our trust. Now, we must get to the moon quickly."  
  
"That is not a problem," Apocalymon said, dropping a bunch of small device on the floor. They popped open and grew until the resembled space suits. "These will protect us from the environment of space. I also have a transporter able to bring us there!"  
  
"Great!" Daisuke said as the others suited up. "Get there as quickly as possible. Matt and the others should be there to welcome you! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kari cried as they disappeared.  
  
  
They reappeared in front of a giant tower with four beams from the top of the tower, heading towards the ground, making a dome. "What took you guys so long?" Matt asked. He and the others were standing in front of it.  
  
"Scanners are clear." Apocalymon said, lowering his space suited arm. "Let's go!"  
  
He was wrong. As soon as they walked through the dome, there was a flash of pain as they were sent flying backwards in a burst of electricity.  
  
"What the?" Akira asked.," A gray force field? Undetectable by Apocalymon's scanners. But why am I the only one who got through?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," a figure below him, with great effort, " But what ever it was, it didn't get me or Gatomon either, at least, not as bad as it got the others."  
  
"Kari?" Mechmon asked,"Which still doesn't answer the question, why us?"  
  
"Hmm!" a voice boombed,"I had programmed the gene force field for the Kamiya DNA, I didn't think it would alow the sister through!"  
  
"Seiji!" Akira said.  
  
"But no matter!" Seiji was standing on a small balcony at the top of the tower. Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon were tied to the tower, and in the background, giant projectors replayed the scene where Tai gave his son to Sistermon, over and over again.  
  
"How did we get though?" Akira yelled.  
  
"Come now," Seiji said,"I would think the answer would be obvious by now. But let us chat, then. Let us talk, of time lost, and time gained, or twisted futures and lost pasts. Let us talk, Akira, of life and death!"  
  
to be concluded...  
  
DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT? WHO ARE AKIRA AND SEIJI? THE CLUES HAVE BEEN THERE SCINE PART ONE! FIND OUT NEXT! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
Akira ripped of his helmet. He saw that Seiji, Tai, Sora, and their Digimon, didn't have space suits on, so he took his off as well. "Seiji!" he yelled,"Time's up!"  
  
"Is it really?" he asked from his perch on top of the tower. "I have killed the architect of the future dream! I have humbled the parents of the tomorrow pain! I have destroyed the embodiment of the apocalypse! Only you remain, my failed brother. So as you can see, time is up, and down, and inside and out and mine to control! Which all means, that if any one's borrowed time is up, it is yours!"  
  
Akira smiled at him. "I've learned that time has never been something we can control. Not Apocalymon, not me, not you! So if my time has come today, fine! But I'm taking you with me, Seiji!"  
  
"Perhaps you are right at that, Akira," Seiji said, taking off his helmet. "Perhaps time is not ours to abuse."  
  
Everyone gasped when they finally saw his face. It was an exact replica of Akira's! He mentioned to Tai and Sora. "Does that mean Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi should be forgiven for their trespasses?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Akira said.  
  
"Oh, no?" Seiji asked, mentioning to the holographic projectors in the back. They were replaying when Tai gave his son, Sashi, to Sistermon. "Look at this!"  
  
Akira had heard the legend of Sashi Kamiya many times, but this was the first time he actually got to see a picture. Suddenly, everything started to fall in place. "I...I don't believe it!" he mumbled,"Seiji and I...one of us is....I..I hope its me! Because then I'm Tai's....Tai's my f...."  
  
He was suddenly pushed out of the way by Mechmon.   
  
"Mechmon digivolve to Technomon!"  
  
"Technomon digivolve to Technomechmon!"  
  
The giant tyrannosaurus said in a deep voice. "I'll handle Spacemon!"  
  
The silent Digimon and Akira's Digimon began to fight. "Tai, "Sora said,"What chance does Technomechmon have..alone...against that madman?"  
  
"I don't know, Sora," Tai said,"But I'm beginning to doubt if Seiji is really as mad as he seems. Maybe if we can find out what twisted him we can end this madness!"  
  
They watched in horor as Spacemon mercilessly beat up Technomechmon. "We have to do something!" Agumon said.  
  
"I know!" Sora said," There is a possibility. the more Spacemon concentrates on the battle, the weaker the energy bonds he's holding with weaken. If he remains, occupied, I should be able to break free!"  
  
Spacemon threw Akira's Digimon into the ground and was about to go for the kill, when Angewomon suddenly yelled," Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Spacemon turned just in time to see the arrow slam into his face. "You relish dealing in pain, don't you, Spacemon? " she said.  
  
"I had programmed my genetic fore field to let the Kamiya DNA through, but I see it let the sister and her Digimon in also!"  
  
"Well, it did!" Kari said,"Kicked me preatty hard for not being Tai, but I've always done a good job of that myself!"  
  
"It would appear anyone who bears the name of Kamiya must pay for it, doesn't it?"  
  
Spacemon was about to lunge for Angewomon, when Wargreymon punched him from the side.  
  
"Its over!" Tai said. He and Sora were riding Bridramon down to the ground. "Whoever, whatever, you are, its over!"  
  
"We can work to heal your wounds!" Sora said,"Let's work them out together!"  
  
"Together?" Seiji asked, dumbfounded. "All of us, together? No. You're lying! If I trust you, you'll just betray me again!"  
  
He turned to them. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm nothing! For the first time, I realize it! Akira's not a clone of me! I'm a clone of him! I'll destroy you all!"  
  
Spacemon shot a blast at the base of the tower. It started to crumble. Tai and the others jumped under Sora's telekinetic bubble, while Akira and Technomechmon ran the other way.   
  
"Akira!" Tai cried,"What are you doing? Get over here!"  
  
"Can't," he said, taking a box out of his backpack,"I'm ending this now! I know what's true, I don't know if you know it yet, but you will! Take care!"  
  
"Seiji!" he cried as he and Technomechmon ran over to him and Spacemon. "Time is up!"  
  
He pressed a button on the box. There was a giant explosion, that lit up the sky. "He wasn't afraid." Kari said.  
  
"He knew this was right," Sora said.  
  
"So I let him go," Tai said," again."  
  
After the tower crumbled, the others, still in their spacesuits, gave Tai and the others ones to put on.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi said,"Apocalymon is gone!"  
  
"Let him go," Tai said, looking at the pile of wreckage. "I just lost a piece of my heart, a second time."  
  
"No!" Sora said,"Tai, you don't think.."  
  
"Yes," he said," I do think! Akira was..was Sashi! he was my son!"  
  
"What do you mean 'was'?"  
  
They turned to the sound of the voice. They saw Akira and Mechmon climb out of the wreckage, in their space suits.  
  
As he walked over everyone started cheering. "Guys," Izzy said," Geni just sent me a message. He's sending a ship up to get us, but we have twenty minutes to spare, what should we do?"  
  
Tai turned to Akira. "I, ah, I..."  
  
Tai turned to Akira. "I, ah, I..."  
  
Akira held up his hand. "When I was growing up, the Sistermons told me that my real father was gone. I never questioned them, I always though he was dead. I do remember reading the records from this time period, about the Digidestined. You were the one I looked up to, Tai. I resented my father, for not being the kind of person Tai Kamiya was in the records, turns out, you were that person all along. A person I'm proud to know, and even prouder to call..father!"  
  
"I..I missed you so much!" Tai said.  
  
Akira smiled. "For the record, I never hated you. I suppose, what Seiji wanted when he thought he was the original and not the clone, was something I want right now. I want to know if you are half as angry as I was that we were separated. I guess, like any other son, I want to think you missed me. Now I know."  
  
Tai hugged him. "Come on. Let's go home."  
  
THE END.  
  
WERE YOU ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT FROM THE CLUES? AKIRA'S ARM, THAT WAY THAT AKIRA'S DIGIMON DIGIVOLVED, USING CRESTS, THE FAKE BABY SEIJI PLANTED, OR THE WAY HE TALKED TO TAI AND SORA? IF YOU DID, CONGRADULATIONS AND THANKS FOR READING! 


End file.
